Love Through Time
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: Chaos won the final battle and Cosmos was put in sleep. A thousand year later cosmos wakes. She went to look for her other half in a world she loved the most, the earth. Will she find him here or was it her wishful thinking?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry potter

Summary: Chaos won the final battle and Cosmos was put in sleep. A thousand year later cosmos wakes. She went to look for her other half in a world she loved the most, the earth. Will she find him here or was it her wishful thinking?

Pairing: Chaos/Cosmos, Serena/Tom, Ron/Harmony, Harry/Darco, Severus/Sirius

Title: A New Meaning of Love

Two swords clashed again as two bodies come closer fighting with all their might without a true winner.

"You know it is useless for us to go on like this." said the shorter of the two obviously a female. She was about 5'5" tall. She had silver hair done in hart shape on two sides of her head and the rest trailing down to her ankles in pigtails. Her face is like a heart with silver blue eyes showing wisdom be waned her years. Her lips are has a cut where blood trailed down. The white uniform she wears has lots of cuts from where fresh blood replaced the dried ones. Her once white fingerless gloved hand held now her friends, family, love, and her own blood. Her once clear shoes are now blooded. She never noticed any of them for her mind in only one thing to win and not let her friends sacrifice in vain. She looked no older than sixteen going to seventeen.

"What tired already Cosmos?" asked the taller of the two, a male. He was about 6"3" with all black form his armor his knee length boots. The cape's inside is crimson red and the outside is velvet black. His hair is raved black and the eyes of deep crimson blood wine. His eyes showed mirth and laughter at the misfortune of his opponent at being remained of why they were fighting in the first place. They held understanding yet they are cruel, twisted, and full of vengeance and wisdom of its own kind.

"No," was the automatic replay from cosmos as she fought harder with renewed energy.

"Oh, look around you… then tell me if you feel the same."

She looked at the distraction all around her. She looked at the planet she loved so much. She looked at her home and a silent tear rolled from her eyes. The distraction was too much her to bear.

"Chaos," Cosmos called to the male. They both pulled away from each other. Chaos looked at Cosmos seeing her broken tugged at his heart. He didn't like her broken like this he decided.

"What?" Chaos drooled hopping to get a reaction from her other than the one he was getting.

"Is it wor…" she couldn't finish her sentence as two twins light came from the opposite side and encircled her. Soon the light died down and she was trapped in a crystal coven one of her hand rested lightly on the crystal the other was down by her side. Her sword gone from sight. A small smile was on her face as she slept peacefully. There was not an evidence of worry on her face even thought her opponent just own the war.

Chaos rushed up to the coven that held his other half. He looked at her peaceful face even in death and he hollered for the whole universe to hear. It wasn't a scream of victory, but of pain and dared of what the future will hold for them if there will be a next time for them to meet again.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?" he asked the two cloaked figure as they stopped a few feet from them.

"Because we had no choice but to do it," said a female voice from the left in a gold cloak.

"She was too weak and her anger was making her lose this battle faster then anticipated," said another female voice from the silver cloak.

"Do not get us wrong, we did this for her shake. She needs to heal not only her physical wound, but also mental," said the first.

"We love as well, because of that we are willing to sacrifice the universe for her to come back when she is ready," said the second.

"You felt her love haven't you!" asked the first with a knowing voice that gently careless the male.

"She will be back," with that said both of them vanished in gold and silver light.

"I will wait for you at the place you loved the most," as he said that the coven gave of a rainbow and once it disappeared she was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chooses as promised rebuild the world as before it was destroyed. He changed nothing, but strived to make it better for all kind to live in. he left shortly after concurring other worlds, stars, galaxies, and anything else he could get his hands on. All of this was in an attempt to forget Cosmos or anticipate her wakening.

Over a thousand year later he dimmed it right to return and cause havoc to let them know the lord of darkness has arrived. He has borne in an orphanage one winter evening. His mother died at child birth and father left her when he found out she was a witch. He was named after his father Tom, and is grandfather Marvolo, and given his father last name Riddle. He was bulled and didn't have any friends. He befriended a python and she has been a mother to him.

He wanted to be recognized for his power and showed other children what he can do. It only made them hate him more and stay away from. The orphanage was a horrible place for the children to live in. he start to collect things that the other student have, so each time he succeeded into getting his way he collected trophy from other kids.

One day doing the when the summer of his eleventh year a man came bearing a letter and letting him he was a wizard. He can do magic and that he has been accepted to a magical school named HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. The school funded for him, because he was an orphan.

His life ambition of being great and powerful landed him in Slytherin for being ambitious and cunning. He was the first in his year and very studies. He searched his heritage and found out he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin from his mother side. His father was a muggle, a non magical person. Doing the school year he had unlashed a deadly snake known as Basilisk. It killed one muggle born student after that he closed the chamber not wanting to get catch.

Soon after his schooling he went to travel the world gaining new knowledge on everything and specially the Dark Art. He gained new followers not only from the human, but also other creature. He was known now as the Dark Lord Voldemort. The name spared fear to all. It was never spoken in a public place or at home and he was refereed to You-Know-Who.

One day in an unfortunate or fortunate as you look at it he went to kill a boy. The mother protected him with her life but it wasn't enough. "Avada Kadavra," he sends out the killing cruse at the child and at the moment he sense someone else was in the room with a familiar aura. That person put up a strong shield on the child protecting him from harm and it rebounded and hit him instead. His sprit left his body weak and almost at the verge of dieing, only his determination to live kept him intact with the world of living kept him alive in other living being as his host.

The child, Harry Potter, only got a scar on his forehead that connected him to Voldemort. He was put into an abusive home where he was neglected. He had nightmare after nightmare showing him what happened that night and he too soon forgot them with new nightmare of family abuse.

Thirteen year past and Voldemort gained a human body with the help of his archenemy's blood, the boy who lived, Harry Potter. He looked like a human snake without the tail. New terror begins among the people as there was doing the first war more death and distraction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years has passed since the fate full day that Voldemort has returned and over a year since Sirius death in the department of mystery. Harry Potter has returned from his sixth year at Hogwarts at his aunt and uncle's house for the last time. This was the last summer he has to be here because he would he legally an adult in the magical world on his seventeenth birthday.

Harry has asked Dumbledore if he could stay at the Order headquarter since he owns it now that Sirius is dead. Dumbledore said no and not even in a nice way. He asked if he could stay at the school or the Burrow again he was refused. The order had threatened his uncle and it only made things worse for him. He was the slave of the house and a freak. Why should they tolerant him? After all he was good for nothing and a waste of their time. Right now it was only the day way from his birthday and he plan to get out of this hell hole as soon as he turned seventeen, which is at midnight and hopefully he would be gone by tomorrow morning.

"BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SITTING DOWN GET TO WORK? THE GARDEN ISN'T GOING TO MONE IT SELF." Screamed Harry's uncle Vernon Dursley from the front door.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry as he went back to gardening.

"What is that boy doing taking this long?" said Harry's aunt Petunia as she came back from the grocery shopping.

After Harry finish gardening he went back inside and get to his other chores. He did the laundry, cleaned the house, vacuumed, and cooked for the wheal, the horse, and the bull. In the end what he got for dinner is a slice of bread, one boiled potato, little vegetable, a piece of thin ham, and a glass of tap water.

Harry went back to his little room and his uncle locked the door. He went to his bed and took out his trunk from under the bed and started with his homework as soon as he felt the rest of the house hold feel a sleep. His snowy owl Hadwig went out hunting wishing he could go with her and fly way to freedom.

Harry stopped working on his homework and looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to twelve. He wonders what his friends were doing. They haven't written him anything other than the measly notes of how he was doing bla… bla… bla. He always gave the same answer to all of them. Didn't they know or see that he wasn't fine. No of course not. They are happy with themselves why would they care and they are strongly under the old man's thumb.

Harry had once been blinded to see things thoroughly, but not anymore. Dumbledore has lie, kept things from him that was crucial for his own survivable. He looked back at his watch and realized it was only twenty second away from his birthday.

Twenty

Nineteen…

Sixteen…

Eleven

Ten

Nine…

Three

Two

One

Pain erupted within Harry as he passed out, he hard a sweet voice telling him everything will be all right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was making potion for the hospital wing when his for arm was in fire. It was a summoning from his lord, a pacific one, and not with all the death eaters, but the inner circle. He quickly went to his room and donned in death eaters robe and with the mask in hand he walked out of his room.

Quickly getting out of Hogwarts ground, Snape apparated to the Riddle Manor. He met up with Lucius Malfoy and learned he has been summoned alone with Bellatrix. The three quickly hurried to the throne room where they were to meet the dark lord.

Once at the throne room they were stopped in their tracks. There standing in front of the throne was a creature that they thought to be a myth. A tall man with long blond hair done in a braid and pointed ears. It was an elf. It appeared to give what seem like bad and good news to the dark lord.

"My liege, what do you wish for us?"

"Send your best to kill her as soon as she wakens and don't let her get to earth at any cost understand, Élan," said Voldemort with a distracted look as if it was not possible to do what he asked.

"I will try my best, but I can't grantee that anyone would be able to stop her if she so much as wishes to get here," said the elf now identified as Élan.

"Slow her down as much as you can. Do whatever you thing is required to stop her from reaching here." Voldemort know Cosmos would come here no matter the obstacles put on her way, but how long will it take for her to reach here.

"As your majesty pleases," with a bow the elf was gone without a trace of ever being there.

"You do know she will be here within a week," said a voice from within the shadowy parts of the room.

The three watching audience were surprised that someone else was there. They haven't seen anyone and it appeared they haven't been spotted yet. This newcomer was wearing a red cloak with hoods covering his face. He was tall and masculine. It also appears that he is used to carrying some kind of weapon, a sword. He didn't bow to the dark lord, and it seems the dark lord was expecting no less form this stranger.

"Hello Orion, I see you are feeling better," Voldemort told the stranger.

It seems the stranger had smirked at the dark lords words. He reached his hands up to take his hood off. The three other occupants gasped at the revolution of this stranger. It was Sirius Black, who was thought to be death over a year now. He was a little different now. It was probably due to the nutrition and better food than what he had in Azkaban or the order headquarter. He also has red highlights in his hair and looked no older than twenty.

"You wound me Chaos. Did you really thing I wouldn't be able to do it especially since my liege is weakening," said Sirius or as the dark lord called him Orion.

"So I wasn't the only one who felt her."

"Of course not. All those who serve under the name of the moon or the cosmos have felt it as they have when she was put to sleep."

"You aren't as bounded to her as your sister has been, then why do you care so much," asked Voldemort.

"It's not that… it's complicated as you can tell, beside she had been my best friend before she even met my sister."

"Ther…" started Voldemort, but was interrupted by the opening of the door to let three of his Inner Circle in the room. Severus looked at Orion as if he wanted to strangle him. Bella looked like she is about to have a hart attack. It wouldn't surprise him if she did after all she was almost kill her beloved cousin. She had sent a dark spell thinking he would be able to avoid it and not get distracted, yet not before he was thrown inside the veil. Now seeing the death standing in front of you as if nothing happened does that to a person. As for Lucius, he seems to be indifferent to everything. After all in the service of the dark lord you are used to see even the impossible to happen.

"You didn't tell me you were having guest, Diran," a smirking Sirius told Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts great hall

----------------------------------

"Welcome back and welcome new student…" started Dumbledore when a loud sound from the doorway started everyone. As one the whole hall looked at the door. There standing between the doors was a cloaked figure. The entire faculty members raised their wand at the intruder.

"Sorry I am late headmaster," said a feminine voice from within the hooded cover. She raised a slander hand to take off the hood as she dismissed the still raised wand in her direction from the professors. The headmaster lowered his wand shaken at the shear power he felt from the female in the doorway just a moment ago. She had come three days prior to September 1st telling him of her wish to come to Hogwarts.

"Of course… please come to the front so you could be sorted into your house, Ms. Moon," said Dumbledore to the girl.

Seeing how the headmaster acted with this stranger the professor relaxed a bit as they put away their wand. They were unnerved by her beehive. They also had felt her power. It was so warm and safe and it was gone just as suddenly. They wised to bask in that feeling for the rest of their life, but sadly it was not meant to be.

The rest of the student population was aware stack at the silver hair beauty that many thought she was a pure veela. Ms. Moon as professor Dumbledore said was about 5'6" with silver hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a long black cloak with high heeled boots. Her eyes skimmed over the entire student body as she studied them with cold and calculated eyes. After what seem like forever she turned to the teachers. She lingered her eyes on each individuals before processing to the next person as if deciding their fate.

Moon, after what seemed like an eternity finally walked between the houses to the front and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall came from behind the head table and walked up to her with a rather old and worn looking hat. She handed the hat to Moon and told her to put on the hat.

"I thought No one can apparated inside of Hogwarts," said Ron as Moon put on the hat.

"So did I, but apparently it seems nothing is impossible…" told Hermione to her friends. All the books she has read has pointed out that fact clearly to her that it was impossible, yet this new girl seem not bother about it at all.

"I think we should watch her," said Harry. After years of experience and a manic dark lord trying to kill you makes you ware of people and trust is something that must be earned.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Serena packed her room back and forth as the sorting hat watched her from the desk in her bedroom. The room has appeared as soon as she stepped foot in the girls dormitory that day over a month now.

Flashback

As soon as Serena put on the hat she heard a voice that she soon learned was the hat.

"You have lots of secrets that even I can't accuse to."

A small smirk came to Serena's lip before it vanished. "I am giving you accuse to those you need to know in order to put me in a house."

"Ah yes, yes… lets see… there are a lots of bravery, loyalty, cunning, and knowledge. There are much more of course. You can for all of the houses, yet you would never fit in any were with in this school or this human world for you are made for far grater things."

"I am a slave of my own destiny. I would never truly belong anywhere and everywhere except with one person."

"Yes the dark one of your kind."

"Put me where you have put the child, your world savior."

"May I ask why?"

"I wish to study him."

"There is more to it than that I can see, but I will comply with your wishes… GRYFFINDOR," the hat cried out nearly ten minutes later.

The whole hall was quite as the hat yelled out what house the new student going to be in. not a sound could be heard before the Gryffindor burst into applies.

"Thank you," said Serena as she took out the hat and placed it on the tool.

"Now that you are sorted, would you mind telling us a little bit about your self," asked professor Dumbledore as he stood to change her cloak to that of the school robe as put the Gryffindor mascot on the breast. Instead of the lion he was excepting as all the other Gryffindor it had all four houses mascots as well as an eight pointed star in the middle.

"It also seems you qualify for the other houses as well, Ms. Moon," said the headmaster with twinkling blue eyes. This new student is truly a surprise.

Serena inched her head at him at acknowledgment. "My name is Serena Moon. I am sixteen and will join seventh year," with that said she walked to the previously clapping table. Half way throw to the table she abruptly stopped.

"We shall talk when we don't have a waiting audience."

"As you wish," said the hat with a bow that the person it was directed to never even looked back to see the aware stack looks of everyone including the headmaster. The Hogwarts sorting hat has never bowed to anyone other than the whole student body as a whole after end of its song each year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback

After they had left the great hall and went in the Gryffindor tower she had discovered the room that she now resides in.

Flashback

"What's going on here?" asked a voice from behind the girls that were in front of a picture of the galaxies with a Pegasus in mid fly.

A girl looked up to see who asked the question and met with blue eyes of the new student. She gulped in fright remembering her cold demeanor form before.

"A door appeared when we got here and it won't open," the girl told Serena.

"What's your name and what year are you?" Serena asked the girl kindly with a small smile on her face.

"My name is Sofia and I am a fifth year," answered Sofia mesmerized by the girl in front of her.

"Let me check the door," Serna told the others when they stopped to look at her. They allowed her entrance as she went to the front of the door. She looked at the picture and immediately knows what to do.

She asked if anyone has a knife. A girl gave her one after a few minutes. She thanked the girl and slashed her right palm and let a few drop of her blood fall to the ground. The door immediately opened to let her in. she looked at the living quarter and the two other rooms and instantly know it was for her. She went in and opened one of the closed doors to see all of her things inside. She came back to the living room to see a note.

"Enjoy your stay here at the Hogwarts castle Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon and the Stars. These rooms connect to all the other houses if you wish to go there or anywhere else from the room it will open up there and vise versa," Serena read to herself.

"What did it say?" asked Sofia as she came in and sat down on the sofa. Seeing her go in and talk to the new girl gave courage to the other girls and the tentatively went in as well.

"It said enjoy my stay here and that this room connects to the other houses for my use."

-----------------------------------------  
End flashback  
-------------------------------------

With in the weeks she made friends with everyone including the teachers. She even has professor Snape helping her with potion since that's the class she has most trouble with. She has also learned the secret relationship of Harry and Darco and told them that they could use the spare room anytime they wish to. She has learned many things from the castle itself and from other student.

The headmaster at first seems like an old cot, but now she has come to realize it was his way off showing he cares. He may have done things differently and could have done better. He just wants the best in his student. Once you get to know the headmaster he is quite fun to be around as well as the potion master. He even let Serena keep the hat from time to time and his bonded phoenix, who she feels in love with.

Right now she was packing for a whole new reason thought. She needed to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, but how.

"How am I going to go there?" she asked the shorting hat.

"Why don't you ask professor Snape to take you there on the weekend? He seems to like you." said the hat.

"Oh… and how did you come up with that idea? That man practically lives for potion… potion that's it." Serena said excitedly. At the questioning look from the hat she elaborated what she means.

"Well Master Snape loves potion, I have looks in potion that have knowledge of millenniums old. I can tell him I will let him have one of my books and that should be easy enough."

---------------------------------------------------------

As predicted Snape has fell for the trap and now they are in Gingotts on a Saturday morning. Serena told the Goblin she wishes to go in her vault number one and six.

They are now in vault number six it was big as the grand hall of Hogwarts. There was wizerding money piled to the ceiling with jewelry all over the place. The walls were lined with picture of her ancestors and the planetary rulers. There were trunks in one side of the room that Serna was looking through as Snape looked at the picture with amazed eyes at the possibility of who his student could be.

Snape spotted a picture with the dark lord and many other men and women in gown or armor.

"Who is he?" asked Snape pointing at the painting of the dark lord.

Serena scrolled and had a look of disdain. "That's king Diran of Saturn." Serena pushed of a second as if deciding to trust the professor or not. "Three years after his initiation to the throne he has been given a new power and a more powerful position. After two century or so his body has been destroyed. He manipulated mostly powerful females to host his sprite unable to gain a body of his own until his other half comes into power."

"Did he manage to gain a body of his own?"

"Yes, over a thousand years ago, but…" Serena didn't finish her sentence as a distance wishful look covered her face.

Snape didn't question her anymore about it knowing the information he gained about his master was far more than any of them ever could even dream of. It also explained Sirius calling him that, but how did he know all this unless he was also connected to this. He kept looking at the paintings when one particular one caught his eyes.

The painting was of all the scouts and the knights, alone with the earth generals. He saw that Serena was in the middle of this group and on her right was a blond hair man, he could be a woman, and it was hard to tell. On her left side was no other than Sirius black flanked a hand over her shoulder casually that causing the blonde man and a black hair woman to scroll at him.

"That's Sirius Black," Snape pointed at the painting.

Serena looked at it and saw he was pointing at Orion. "Who is this Sirius Black you are talking about?"

"That's him, Potter's godfather."

"Oh… his name is Orion and the black hair and violet eyes glaring female nest to his is his sister Rei. The man restraining her was her fiancé, Jadeite or Rei would have made shish cubeb out of him with the help of Haruka, the other glaring blond woman."

With that the left the vault to go to the first one vault. This vault was twice the size of the great hall. This one had furniture's and floor to ceiling book cases filled with books in every subjects that aren't even know to human.

Snape went immediately to the potion section to see they were mostly in ancient language that he couldn't even read. He picked up a book in Latin and started to read through it. It was amazing there is potion that he has never heard of, potions that could cure vampires urge to drink blood to make them stay in sunlight without dying. There were potion to cure werewolf and many, many others.

As Master Snape looked through books Serena took out daggers and swords from the walls and put them in her subspace pocket. She went to the book section and got books in many subjects in different language also in lunarian.

They soon left the bank and shopped in Diagon Ally and later in the muggle area for many other things. Snape got two of the books in Latin. That was who they have spend their second week of October reading books she got from the vaults and spending time with the other students

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two weeks has gone by since Serena and Snape's visit to Gingotts. The next day is Halloween. It was going to be not only Friday, but also having a full moon. Serena was sitting in front of the potion master's desk as usual after her extra lesson in potion.

Serena called all the teachers 'Masters' or 'Mistresses' and the headmaster as 'Headmaster' or Albas when they have their little talks at his office form time to time. They are quite happy to let her does it even though the rest of the student calls them professor? Some of the other student had followed her example and started to call them 'Master' and 'Mistress' as well, among the first was Sofia the fifth year she first befriended.

As Serena must over the past two month the potion master entered his office.

"Master Snape," said Serena.

"You need something?" he asked Serena after looking at her face knowing he is right. He sat down on his chair.

"Remember that painting from the vault number six. The one with king Diran, you seem to recognize him," said Serena knowing she got his full attention now.

"You want to know about him?" it wasn't a question, but a statement to which Serena nodded.

"You remember the other student telling you about the dark lord and his connection to Potter," said Snape at her nod he continued. "Well he looks like the dark lord in his earlier years and how he looks now."

"I see, and how do you know Orion?" asked Serena.

"We went to school together." Snape scrolled at remembering his tormentor.

"Oh…I smelled his sent on you the other day. Do you love him and don't give the bullshit you would to others either."

"I do" said Snape.

"Because if you don't and hurt him I won't haste to kill you," Serena staled flatly.

"You will be thrown in Azkaban and given the dementor kiss.'

"Hahaha… don't flatter your self your dementor has been created to guard the souls, and the ones that guard your prison are just babies. They don't have much juice."

"And how do you know this?"

Serena didn't answer instead pulled out bunch of lose paper and handed it to Snape. Snape looked at them quizzically before looking at her.

"Those are the once I have translated to English. They are for you to keep."

At that Snape looked skimped the papers as his eyes went wild at the possibility of those potions.

"Thanks."

"I also need for you to give this to your dark lord when he calls for a meeting next time," said Serena as she handed him the hat. At Snape's widen eyes at the fact of her knowing so much about him that even the headmaster doesn't know about.

"Don't worry you secrets are safe with me as long as mine is safe. Bring it back with you." Serena gave the professor a sad smile as she left the dungeon.

For the first time Snape understood her. It was her they were talking about that day in the throne room. The wishful look on her face in the vaults was because she knows she was the cause of his master's gaining of power and her losing her friends. He didn't know how he missed the look she sent to those around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape had dutifully taken the hat to Voldemort the next day when he was summoned for a death eater meeting. After all but the inner circle members were left Snape gave the hat to his master.

"What's this Ssseveriuss," hiss Voldemort as he touched the hat.

"Something is inside for you," answered not Snape but someone else from the doorway. All the occupants in the room to see Sirius as he walked up to Snape and kissed him. The inner circle has been told of Sirius living at the castle.

The dark lord took out silver dagger. It had a strange curve. There were letters on the blade as well as a snake drawn in it. On the hilt was the symbol off Saturn. He also has a letter on his hand.

"What did she say," asked Sirius.

"We will meet sooner than I think," answered Voldemort as he handed the hat back to Snape.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was already December and classes were hack tick because of the winter brake right around the corner. The teachers were giving last minutes homework and tests.

"Only two days to go," said Serena as Hermione came in the common room with her boyfriend Ron.

"Finally we won't have to see the git," said Ron.

"Ron, professor Snape is not a git, don't talk bad about people," reprimanded Hermione.

"If you are going to say something about someone say it to their face Ron or they will stay the git forever," Serena told Ron as she saw Harry walk in looking flashed.

"Hey Harry had fun," asked Serena with a knowing smile.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Harry getting redder in the face knowing what Serena was implying to.

Serena just laughed. She stood from the armchair and walked to Harry giving him a sisterly hug and ruffed his hair affectionately.

"Oh… my little Harry is growing up so fast," sniped Serena as Harry gave her a chase.

"I'm not your little Harry," he said indignantly with a Malfoy look.

"Oh… oh you have spent too much time with Dragon and not enough with me," said Serena as she dragged him out of the threshold. "I heard the twins are coming, let's see if you can get a score with the Revanclaws."

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before the student went home for the holidays. Everyone was chattering and happy for the coming holidays. They were having discussion of what they would do for the holiday when suddenly the light went out and a loud pop was heard. Everyone heard a crushing sound from in front of the head table.

A few minutes later the lights came back to reveal fifteen black, one blood red, and one in a combination of red and black robed figure standing in front of the head table. The black and red robed figure took his hood off as the rest made a semi circle around him.

Ever one gasped at the realization of seeing You-Know-Who and his death eaters inside Hogwarts. The teachers dawn their wands at the group. They were fearful for the safety of the student.

Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and draws his wand at Voldemort.

"Relax Potter, I am not here for you," said Voldemort as he put his hand up without a wand to show truth to his word before putting them down.

"If you aren't here for the child, then I hope you are here to die," said a silver hair girl from the Gryffindor table. Looking closely Voldemort realized who she is.

"Is it just me or does your manner get worse by the years, Serenity?" asked Voldemort the snake like quality gone from his voice.

"Probably you," answered Serena just as lazily as before as she covered her mouth with a hand to stop a yean.

The rest of the great hall was socked speechless that someone other than Dumbledore and Harry has the gut to say anything to the dark lord much less in the manner Serena was specking in. the death eaters looked at her as if she gone mental, but quickly realized she was the one they were here for as the red robed man raised his hand to stop any sudden movement from the death eaters.

"So you are his infamous dark lord Voldemort that I have heard so much about," said Serena with a seemingly too sweet smile. "I never thought you would lower your self to that level, Chaos. I guess I was wrong."

"What would you know? Thinks have changed in the last thousand years," Voldemort repaid to her taunting.

Serena slowly got up from her sit and started toward Voldemort as Voldemort walked towered her. They were twenty feet from each other when they stopped walking. They looked at each other in the eyes and similarly closed them. Their hands were in front of them in a prayer like position. Both started to speck in ancient language that on one could even intercept. Soon white and red lights covered their whole body and forced them ten more feet away from each other. The two light collided and in a fifty meter dimension made a case of swilling light with the two trapped inside.

Their clothes melted seemingly in thin air and replaced with their worrier uniform. Both opened their eyes simultaneously and bowed. Two swords appeared in their hand; one pure white and the other pure black.

The great hall fell into a deathly silence as they watched what was talking place in front of them. The word 'surprise' doesn't do justice to what they were feeling at the moment.

The two inside were in a deathly dance of power, maneuvering, skill, cunning, and over all ability. Neither seem to lose or get the upper hand of one another. Snape and Malfoy looked at their master with new respect and awe. They have never seemed him fight like that. Comparing to the deathly duel going on inside the dome the rest of Voldemort show of power was nothing but child play.

They weren't the only one who was admiring the pair. The teacher and student alike were awe of their seemingly harmless, but cold and calculated classmate and friend battle with the most powerful feared wizard of all time. The headmaster looked as if he found hidden treasure inside the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you save the child?" Chaos asked Cosmos pointing his finger in the direction of Harry as they circled each other.

"Whatever do you mean?" was her lazy answer as she looked for a weak spot.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Then you must also anticipate the answer. So why bother wasting time answering something that has no meaning at the present."

Cosmos found an opening as dived for it. Chaos thought she was aiming for his abdomen, but at the last minute she changed coursed and went for his right arm.

"Why you bitch, I will kill you for that," Chaos was mad and it showed by the flashing of his red eyes.

"Task, task, such a language are you sure you weren't a born commoner?" she asked him with a pleasant smile on her face mocking him.

He didn't answered instead asked "Did you know there was a prophecy made about him and me?"

"Oh… enlighten me."

"I believe it goes something like this 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies? And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'"

"Let me guess you believed it and went for the child," Cosmos looked at him as if he has suddenly grown another head.

"For a while I did," Chaos told her looking ashamed. "It was similar to the one mother told."

"The one about us, so what? It's nothing new. It never said we can't have any fun. The only bummer is we can't kill each other with out killing ourselves. I for one don't care after all death is the true paradise."

"We maybe each other's opposite and equal, but it don't mean we have to kill one another or can't even be friends."

"I would like that," said Cosmos as she stopped fighting and reveal back to her civilized form.

Chaos did the same and revealed to Voldemort. The dome lifted and gone form existence. Serena moved back a few stapes and closed her eyes. She began to shimmer and become translucent. Voldemort went the few steps and caught her hand before she could fade away. Serena opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. "I waited for you over a thousand years. Now that I have recreated your world just the way you left it, will you live it behind for someone else to take it?" asked Voldemort.

"Thank you. I never expected one of the places I called home to be rebuilt by you, especially when I was one of its destructor. I am sorry for blaming you for their sacrifice even though it was necessary," said Serena with a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Stay with me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Your family has always held pure power even when the rest chose side."

"You know already why I can't stay, Chaos. My family held power no matter what the suction was and it will continue to do so in order for the balance to exist. You and I are just too different."

"Yet we are exactly alike. You are light and I am dark neither good nor evil, but the balance of the universe itself."

"Did you know that the first Cosmos and Chaos were borne in to the moon royal?"

"How can I not when my soul is the very one."

"We were once brother and sister."

"Yet we had been lover a lot longer."

"Why did you kill him for that matter destroyed his star seed?"

"Because you were mine, and mine alone, no one has a right to take you away from me."

"Paranoia has finally caught up to you, hasn't it?" Serena gave a weak laugh.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I can." Serena told him as she went closer and touched his check with her hand. He bend his head and she closed her eyes as she felt warn lips touch her. It was soft and a fatherly touch and it stopped as abruptly as it has started.

"Stay please?"

"I…"

"I love you and I have even before the beginning of time."

"I will. I love you, too," with that said they kissed each other again to seal the deal.

What ever thrown in their way they will work together to achieve their goal, but for now they are just happy to be with each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

So what do you think? Like it hate it? Let me know and don't forget to review please. I have spent along time writting this so please give me some reviews...


End file.
